Parades
Parades & Pariahs is the 2nd episode of Season One, and the 2nd overall of the series. Synopsis ZOE ATTEMPTS TO MAKE BLUEBELL HER HOME BUT IT DOESN'T GO AS SMOOTHLY AS SHE PLANNED - Hoping it might help the residents of BlueBell, Alabama accept her as one of their own, Zoe Hart (Rachel Bilson) agrees to join Mayor Lavon Hayes (Cress Williams) on his float during the Founder's Day Parade, but, unfortunately, accidentally crashing the float doesn't exactly help Zoe win over Lemon Breeland (Jaime King) and the residents of BlueBell. To make matters worse, the town's golden boy, George Tucker (Scott Porter), informs Zoe that contractually she needs to bring in thirty percent of the business or Dr. Brick Breeland (Tim Matheson) will have the option to buy out her half of the medical practice. Wilson Bethel also stars as Wade Kinsella, Zoe's new neighbor. Zoe deals with Lemon's visiting cousin, Betty, whom is showing signs of the early onset of multiple sclerosis, but wants to keep her medical a secret. To avoid having to perform at the parade, Zoe asks her to fake having glenoid labrum tear. But she ends up performing after Dr. Brick Breeland checks it. Jason Ensler directed the episode written by creator and executive producer Leila Gerstein. Cast Main Cast *Rachel Bilson as Zoe Hart *Scott Porter as George Tucker *Jaime King as Lemon Breeland *Cress Williams as Lavon Hayes *Wilson Bethel as Wade Kinsella Secondary Cast *McKaley Miller as Rose Hattenbarger *Tim Matheson as Brick Breeland Recurring Cast *Drew Koles as Frederick Dean *JoBeth Williams as Candice Hart *Deborah S. Craig as Shelley Ng *Reginald VelJohnson as Dash DeWitt *Ross Philips as Tom Long *Kaitlyn Black as AnnaBeth Nass *Armelia McQueen as Shula Whitaker *Dawn Didawick as Old Lady #1 *Esther Scott as Old Lady #2/Delma Warner *Mary Gross as Old Lady #3 *Drew Koles as Frederick Dean Guest Cast *Nancy Travis as Emmeline Hattenbarger *Rosalie Ward as Betty Breeland *Taji Coleman as Townswoman Mention Only *Nicholas Pryor as Harley Wilkes *Claudia Lee as Magnolia Breeland *Ann Cusack as Annie Hattenbarger *Emmeline Hattenbarger's Unnamed Daughter *Meredith Monroe as Alice Breeland Soundtrack Notes/Trivia *The reason why Zoe Hart crashes the parade is due Betty Breeland's accident on a parade float Mistakes/Goofs *'Goof' (errors made by characters, possibly deliberate errors by the filmmakers): Zoe calls her football uniform for the parade a "football costume", and Emmeline corrects her that it's a uniform not a costume. But when Zoe first met Lavon, she knew quite a bit about football and should know it's a uniform. Episode Title 'Parades & Pariahs' is a fairly explicit title- referring to the Founder's Day Parade, while pariah, by it's very definition as 'someone who is rejected' refers to Zoe and her ostracism from the rest of Bluebell. Cultural References Quotes Gallery This gallery only shows the official pictures released for the episode you're looking for. A more complete gallery can be found here. Any future additions should be done there. 0062689052d.jpg 00626900c25.jpg 006269907b4.jpg 006268503d1.jpg 00626920eb2.jpg 00626860d3c.jpg 00626930abb.jpg 00626870fd3.jpg 00627000277.jpg 00626940a21.jpg 006268408b6.jpg 006269105f2.jpg 006269703ae.jpg 006269801d2.jpg 0062688050c.jpg 00626960a59.jpg 00626950be6.jpg Brickbettylemon.jpg Foundersdaymarchingband.jpg foundersday1.jpg foundersday2.jpg Links Category:Episode Category:Season One Episodes